Hiccup and Brave
by Toothless34
Summary: This is about Merida going to Berk and meeting Hiccup.


**This is just a story about Merida at Berk.  
** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiccup was getting overwhelmed with all his chiefly duties and he spotted Astrid and ran up to her. Hiccup said, "I need a break from this. I am just going to fly around and look for a quiet place to take a break from this." Astrid said, "Okay. I will take care of things here. You just get some supplies and take a break from being chief." Hiccup said, "Thanks." Then, took off to his house to grab some supplies and whistled for Toothless and Hiccup hopped on and they flew into the sky and looked around. Hiccup spotted a peaceful cave and landed and they went inside the cave and sat down to relax.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Merida wanted to be alone. So, she rode on Angus to the woods and spotted wisps. Merida told Angus, "Wait here while I follow the wisps." Angus stayed put and Merida followed the wisps to a portal and she stepped in.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiccup spotted a portal open in front of him and a girl popped out and dragons flew over her head and she backed up into a cave and she tripped over Toothless's tail. Hiccup stood up and had Toothless move over a bit. Hiccup went toward the girl and offered a hand and she took it and he helped her up. The girl said, "Thanks." Hiccup said, "My name is Hiccup and this is Toothless. Toothless was once known as the most feared dragon of the island but he is sweet and loyal. You are also on Berk. Who are you anyway?" The girl said, "My name is Merida. Why are you up here?" Hiccup said, "I'm up here to get a break from my chiefly duties." Hiccup sat back down by Toothless and Merida sat down next to him to relax.

Toothless leaned his head against Hiccup's lap. Hiccup started patting Toothless on the head and Hiccup said, "Dragon's move all over the island and why do you have a bow and arrow?" Merida said, "My dad gave it to me when I was younger for my birthday and i've kept it since." Hiccup looked upset and Merida noticed and asked, "Are you alright?" Hiccup said, "I'm fine. It's just I lost my dad a few months ago during a huge fight." Merida looked sorry for bringing up fathers and Hiccup noticed and said, "It's fine, I have a big reminder of him in town, you hungry?" Merida nodded her head yes and Hiccup reached into his satchel and grabbed two loaves of bread and a fish. He gave a full loaf of bread to Merida, gave the fish to Toothless, and kept the other loaf of bread to themselves and they all ate. Hiccup started to walk out of the cave with Toothless in tow and Merida stood up and asked Hiccup, "Where are you going?" Hiccup said, "I gotta get back to town and take care of stuff." Merida asked, "Can I come?" Hiccup said, "Sure." He hopped onto Toothless and helped Merida on and he warned her to hang on tight and the took to the sky. They flew until they saw the village down below and they landed. They hopped off of Toothless and Toothless walked along side Hiccup and Hiccup told Merida, "Follow me and you could stay in my house until I am finished doing my duties and I will come back because you stick out like a sore thumb because of what your wearing. I will send someone I trust to keep you company until I get back." Just then Snotlout showed up and spotted Merida and said, "Hiccup! Are you cheating on Astrid?" Hiccup looked surprised and said, "Of course not. This is Merida and she doesn't even live here. So go mind your own business and please tell Astrid that i'm looking for her." Snotlout nodded and left. Merida asked, "Who was that and who is Astrid?" Hiccup said, "Astrid is my girlfriend and she will be keeping you company as soon as I find her and that was Snotlout. He is one of the people who you should not always listen to." Merida nodded her head and continued to follow Hiccup. They arrived at his house and Hiccup went in with Merida and held the door open for Toothless. Toothless went to his slab and laid down while Merida had a seat at the table. Hiccup poured her a drink and gave her a plate to eat and said, "I will be right back, don't go into the village without an escort." Merida nodded her head and started to eat as Hiccup left and Toothless stayed back.

Astrid spotted Hiccup and ran up to him. Astrid said, "Snotlout said that you were looking for me and were cheating on me with a red head." Hiccup said, "Not all of what Snotlout said was true. I was looking for you but I was not cheating. The red head that he mentioned isn't from here and she is just a friend. I left her in my house with Toothless and told her to stay put and that I would send someone I trust to keep her company. That someone is you because you also know this village and you are someone I trust." Astrid said, "Okay." Then, left to go to Hiccup's house to find her. Hiccup finished his rounds around Sunset and came back looking tired. Hiccup sat down in his father's old seat and said, "Today was long but i'm pretty sure that we should be getting Merida back to the portal to go home." Astrid offered and Hiccup said, "The portal should be by a cave around the cove. Shouldn't be to hard to spot since it glows blue." Astrid nodded and Merida followed her to the door while Hiccup walked upstairs to his bed to lay down. Astrid whistled for Stormfly and she came and Merida jumped back. Astrid told Stormfly, "Stay here. I will be right back out." Stormfly stayed because Merida went back in. Astrid grabbed a piece of chicken and told Merida, "Stormfly is a nice dragon and will not harm anyone unless she has to, like bad guys." Merida noticed the piece of chicken and asked, "What is the chicken for?" Astrid passed the chicken to Merida and she was about to eat it when Astrid said, "No! That isn't for you. I only handed it to you because you're afraid of Stormfly but, she likes chicken so, if you give her a piece of chicken, you could be sure that she won't harm you." Merida nodded and carried the chicken to Stormfly and she ate it and nudged Merida. Astrid hopped onto Stormfly and helped Merida up and they flew in the direction of the cove and spotted the cave but there was no portal. Astrid landed Stormfly and asked, "Is this the cave that Hiccup was talking about?" Merida nodded yes but wondered where the portal was. They flew back to Hiccup's house and entered quietly while Stormfly laid down outside. The two girls sat down at the table and didn't bother to wake up but Toothless was definitely still awake so Astrid looked for a basket of fish. Merida asked Astrid, "What are you looking for?" Astrid said, "A basket of fish, he also keeps a full basket of fish in here for Toothless." She finally spotted it and carried it to Toothless and opened it and Toothless dug in. Merida asked, "Is there any eels in there?" Astrid said, "Of course not, eels make dragons sick and most dragons won't even go near them." Astrid found a couple of mugs and filled them with water and gave one to Merida. Merida thanked her and relaxed. Merida was about to go upstairs but Astrid stopped her and said, "That is where Hiccup sleeps and he has had a long day as it is, we shouldn't bother him with the portal gone and you unable to get home. Just try to blend in while your stuck here. Stay down here while I go home and get some rest." Astrid found a sheet and laid it down on the floor for her to sleep on and she went home with Stormfly in tow.

In the morning, Hiccup woke up and went down stairs to find Merida still there but he let her sleep. He saw that Toothless was up early and he already ate his fish, so he told Toothless, "I'll be right back after I refill the basket with fish for you later."Hiccup left and Merida was still asleep and Hiccup bumped into Astrid on his way to the storage for more fish because they kept it full. The dragons were still down in the stables and the vikings were still in their houses. Hiccup asked, "Why is Merida sleeping on the floor in my house?" Astrid said, "The portal was closed when I took her there, maybe you could try later." Hiccup nodded and Astrid helped Hiccup fill up the basket with fish and walked back with Hiccup and Merida was still asleep. They wondered how she could sleep for so long and they wondered what she was wearing and why. Hiccup filled up a bowl and 3 cups of water and gave the bowl of water to Toothless and put the 3 cups of water on the table. Merida finally woke up and folded the sheet and left it and sat at the table and she said, "Good morning, what's for breakfast?" Suddenly there was screaming coming from outside and Hiccup said, "Hold that thought and stay in here with Astrid." Astrid did not look happy and Hiccup stepped outside and saw an armada. Hiccup whistled for Toothless and Toothless went outside and Hiccup hopped on and flew to the shore to see who was leading the armada. Hiccup saw it was Dagger and Hiccup said to the people, "It's okay. It's just Dager and Queen Mala." The people calmed down and Astrid and Merida joined them by flying to the shore on Stormfly and all of them landed on the beach and Hiccup said, "I will try taking Merida to the portal while you distract our guest." Merida hopped onto Toothless and they flew to the cave and the portal was there and Merida said, "Goodbye until next time." Then she stepped through and went to Angus and rode home while Hiccup flew Toothless back to the beach to join Astrid and the Berserkers and the defenders of the wing.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this story and will review and read more of my stories.**


End file.
